Spork
A mutated descendant of pre-war pigs, Sporks are wild creatures that roam across the Hawaiian islands. While they are dangerous creatures, Sporks are none the less hunted for their meat and hides. Description Broadly speaking, Sporks resemble pre-war pigs or wild boars; however, there are many differences in detail. The typical Spork is covered in short red fur, with a black mane running down the back. These colours may vary, as black, grey and brown examples have been sighted. They have prominent tusks, with some examples having a second, smaller pair growing out behind the first. The function of this second pair is unclear, and they may be a simple mutation. The biggest difference between sporks and their pre-war progenitors is the presence of bony spikes on the flanks of the creature. These spikes are irregular, and follow no set pattern or distribution beyond being concentrated towards the forequarters. Their density can also vary; some sporks will have spines all the way down their backs and sides, while others will have only a handful. A few cases have been recorded of sporks only having these spikes on one side. The spikes occur on males and females, and show no difference in distribution between the genders. Oher secondary mutations have been seen within Spork populations. Older males will often (but not allways) develop knobbly, cancerous growths on their skins. This serves to make them far more resilient, but otherwise serve no function. “Glowing” sporks have also been observed, but these appear to be exceptionally rare. Sporks show no particular resistance to radiation, but also are no more vulnerable to it. An adult male Spork will typically stand 1.2 meters tall at the shoulder, although some examples have been seen growing up to two meters tall. Females are significantly smaller, although late-stage females often become very sedentary and bloated. Sporks have a powerful and muscular build, and are surprisingly fast given their heavy frames. Habits Normally Sporks move in family packs, consisting of an adult male, one to three adult females and a litter of sporklets. The males are fiercely territorial, and will not hesitate to challenge anything that they feel is intruding on their territory, especially other adult males. Sporklets are usually driven out when they are a year old, and left to fend for themselves and find mates to form new family groups. While mortality rates are high, females are usually fecund, and will give birth to litters of three to six. Sporks are extreme omnivores, and will feed on anything they can find. Not only does this include plants (especially vegetables), but also carrion and even small prey animals. Sporks will even feed off their own offspring if food is scarce or as a way to weed out runts. They have been observed to eat garbage around human settlements, leading to some using them as a form of waste disposal. Others have been known to feed dead bodies to Sporks as a way of disposing of them. Despite their relationship to pigs, Sporks are not domesticated and are generally hostile towards humans. Many tribes on the Hawaiian islands hunt Sporks for food, feeling that the risk (A wounded spork will often attack with no concern for its own health) is worth it for the reward. Aside from the meat, other uses include converting the skin for leather, or in more primitive tribes, using bones for weapons or armour. Spork skulls are often prized as trophies. Origins and habitat The Spork is descended from the common domestic pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) and likely mutated by exposure to radiation and/or the mutated GECK that has infected the Hawaiian islands. The first appearance of the Spork is unknown, but the creatures were known to be present in large numbers by the 2120s in their present form. Recorded sizes generally increased during the 22nd century, before levelling off and remaining constant, likely the result of accelerated evolution bought about by mutation. Due to their aggressive nature (as well as likely being transported by humans for use as a food source), Sporks can be found across the Hawaiian Islands. However, they have not been recorded outside of them, suggesting that their mutation is likely caused by the specific circumstances of the islands. Category:Creatures Category:Hawaii